The Hangover Chronicles: A Quest to Remember
by Elf Knight
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Nico, Travis, Conner, and Katie have a party after the Titan War only to wind up in the morning with a massive hangover and total memory loss. Oops! - No Slash/AU/Slight OOC


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.

**WARNING:** Be prepared for major OOC'ness, sever AU, and lots of silly humour. This fanfic is rated "M" for mention of drinking (e.g. beer, etc, no drugs), mild swearing and slight sexual/adult scenes, and violence against creepy monsters. If you feel the rating is too high, please review and I will lower it. Don't worry, there will be no slash or femlash.

**Author's Note:** Greetings all! Here I am with yet another attempt at a PJO fanfic. I'd like to say that this is mostly a crack-fic and fluff in general but there will be some drama, action, and slight angst. I'm not a huge emo fan though (no offence anyone) so there won't be too much of it considering the circumstances.

Basically, this idea is a weird mixture of _The Son of Neptune _(Percy and Jason forgetting everything) and _The Hangover. _Oddly enough, I have not seen the latter movie but I know basically what it's about and the basic concept sparked this story idea. So here it is for your honest opinion. If it's trash, tell me. If you like it, please do tell. Whatever the case, I will say no more and let you read said chapter.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1:** The Hangover

~ Third Person ~

It was a warm summer day after the successful end of the Titan War or should I say night.

The war against Kronos and the Titans was over and won. All the gods and goddesses, major and minor, now new better than to be divided and were all united to protect Olympus and their demigods.

Most people who fought for Olympus were celebrating the end of the war such as several of our favourite heroes were.

These comprise of Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Juniper the Nymph, Nico Di Angelo (after much insistence on Percy and Thalia's behalf), Thalia Grace, Travis and Conner Stoll, Katie Gardner, and Rachel Dare.

This odd mixture of friends were all joined together from the hardships of battle. All the demigods were given a week off to celebrate the war at Camp Half-Blood or wherever they wished.

Most were at Camp like the above ten. Currently, the ten demigods were located in the basement of the Big House where a party was taking place.

They did not mean to exclude anyone but it was a special party for their gang so only the ten of them were included after getting Chiron's permission. The Centaur was surprisingly obliging and even gave them two crates of beer (not that they'd drink it all) much to their awe and delight.

So it was that the party went off with a bang.

Since he didn't want to dance or socialize, Nico was the DJ and also organised a few select games with Rachel. The demigod friends cast aside all the woes of war and partied long into the night – singing and dancing and jabbering and, well, snogging more or less.

Everyone was in couples even Nico and Thalia (who was suspiciously granted a week's leave from her Oath just for once after swearing to not leave the Hunters) who were a couple.

It was heaven for everyone and they rocked on into the wee hours of the morning. However, they should have been slightly more alert for if they would have then they'd remember that Chiron was a little too happy to give them the drinks and that the drinks tasted a little more bitter than usual.

But being the juvenile teenagers that they were, they couldn't have cared less being lost in their own little world – Percy and Annabeth, Grover and Juniper, Thalia and Nico, Travis and Katie, and Conner and Rachel surprisingly enough.

So it was that it never even registered when the world faded away from them and their vision blurred. None of them cared when the music died down and they passed out falling into each others arms. Little did they know just what exactly was waiting for them in the morning!

X~X~X~X~X~X

The next morning four very groggy, dazed, and disoriented demigods awoke in a stinking mass of entangled bodies.

They were covered in sweat and all of them were in several very amusing, shocking, and unbelievable positions. But the worst part about it all was that when they eventually came to their senses they were greeted with a massive hangover...

...and total memory loss!

Yep.

You heard me.

None of the ten demigods remembered anything about their past except that their genders, ages, first names, and that they were all unrelated.

So what happened next?

_Pandemonium!_

After staring stupidly at each other for ten seconds, ten freaked out screams filled the room.

Each demigod screamed in fright and alarm at the other person none of them remembering what had happened last night or even anything about Olympus and being a demigod.

They just knew that something wrong had happened and it was their fault.

Or was it?

Finally, one young person was unable to stand the chaos any longer and yelled out, "Shut up!" until everyone reluctantly did so. It was almost _fun_ screaming. Why did they have to be quiet?

Feeling grumpy and embarrassed at the rather rude awakening, they all stopped yammering and moved away from each other except one girl who looked like punk who was punching some poor emo kid.

"Everyone stop!" The person in authority said, and it turned out to be a teen boy of medium height with messy black hair and sea-grin eyes.

Immediately all the girls in the room swooned much to the boy's embarrassment and all the other boys' disgust and envy. Who was he to tell them what to do when they didn't even know who he was let alone who they were let alone what they were supposed to do and why or even how?

The black-haired boy sighed at the confusing thoughts that ran through his mind and let his shoulders sag.

"Okay," He said shakily. "I know this sounds absolutely crazy but I don't remember anything. Anything at all. All I know is my name – Percy – and how old I am. Everything else is absolutely gone from my memory and it seems to me like the same thing happened to you guys. So, what do you remember?"

One by one they all raised their hands sheepishly and said their name. A girl with golden curls and stormy grey eyes was called Annabeth.

A shorter girl with fiery red hair was called Rachel. A girl with light green skin and slightly darker green hair was called Juniper. Some weird half-man, half-goat thing was called Grover.

The punk girl was called Thalia and the emo kid was called Nico. Was that everybody? Oh yeah, there were three more people.

Two almost identical guys who chimed their name at the same time were called Travis and Conner while one girl with brown hair sitting next to Travis blushingly announced that her name was Katie.

Percy nodded, taking in all the information.

"Okay, good," He said. "Now that we all know who we are what do you guys all remember? I'd feel like a real idiot if I was the only one with amnesia."

All the other guys nodded in agreement and thought for a few moments before reluctantly admitting that they knew nothing at all just like him.

"Great," Percy sighed exasperatedly. "Just great. So, I'm out of ideas. What do we do and why have we all lost our memories? This like something out of Star Trek and all that stuff!"

"Hey!" Travis said, his eyes widening and pointing behind Percy. "Why is there a great pink panda bear lurking behind you?"

"If this is a joke!" Percy hissed, feeling very annoyed.

But everyone scrambled over to Percy who quickly spun around and saw that there was indeed a pink panda bear – albeit a fake one made out of cloth and stuffing – standing in front of an eerily steel door.

_That was odd,_ Percy thought. _I don't remember the door._

"Lay off guys, I'll read it!" A girl growled warningly.

Percy turned around reluctantly to see that Annabeth had managed to snag the letter and he felt his heart do a little lurch at the sight of her for she was drop-dead gorgeous and wearing rather skimpy clothing. Like all of them, her clothes were dishevelled and disarranged as if they had been in one wild party or fight.

Annabeth frowned thoughtfully and her stormy grey eyes turned sober as she studied the back of a small piece of white paper. It was probably stuck onto the panda or something, a note perhaps.

"It says that none of us are normal humans but in a good way," Annabeth said, her voice tense and uneasy. "The letter says that we have been brought together for a reward which we must first earn and that in order to remember our pasts we must keep forgetting."

"But that doesn't make sense," The girl called Thalia groaned.

"Yeah," Said Nico. "What on earth does that mean? We have to forget to remember? This is probably some freak prank." 

Percy caught a sense of recognition on Travis and Conner's face as if they had just remembered something only to have the memory snatched away from them, for their faces fell and they both studied the floor.

"I don't know," Annabeth said, chewing her bottom lip making Percy's heart do a little happy dance. "But it says that if we can get through the door then we have to follow the dotted yellow line no matter what and it will lead us to our prize and our memories.

"It says that we have to stay in partners and watch each other's backs because there are bad guys out to get us once we leave the room. We will have to fight to survive with what we have but more importantly with what we have not. That's it. I really don't get it."

Heaving an exasperated sigh, she threw the letter to the ground and folded her arms across her chest – her face screwed up in frustration.

Thalia looked sympathetically at her while Juniper looked thoughtful. Grover was staring dumbly at Juniper while the other boys were scrambling for the letter.

After a while of dilly-dallying, Percy took a deep breath and spoke what he thought they should do.

"Well," He said, making everyone pause and look up at him. "I don't like walking blindly into things but it looks like we don't have a choice. As much as I hate to admit it, we only have one chance at getting our memories back and getting the hell out of this place. We have to go through that door and do what the letter says."

An awkward silence settled on everyone but at last they all nodded. None of them knew anything about their past or anything at all really.

And they knew they would go mad without knowing.

Percy was really having second thoughts of this because how could a bunch of mindless strangers work together in some dangerous freak zone? But like he said, they didn't have any choice and it was true.

They'd have to go on.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So, yeah. There will be romance and action as you can see and also some slight humour (hopefully). This is just a real wacky idea I thought of but it has probably been done before. Also, this is set after _The Last Olympian_ but the _Heroes of Olympus_ doesn't exist in this universe. Everything else is as it was though and Rachel also got permission like Thalia did for one week so long as they swore not to turn their backs on their duties after the week was up, which they did. Well that's all for now but more is on the way.

So stay tuned!


End file.
